


Flour in your hair

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [55]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Flour fight, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>so in the Fig and Blackberry Strudel @ the table mike's throwing flour at ben, so what if they had like a flour fight and then one of them accidently done something that showed the other that he loves him or something? (it's not the first time i'm super confusing and again i hope you understand what i'm trying to say. sorry again :( ♥♥♥)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour in your hair

It started simple with a sprinkle of flour. Ben hoped for the end but Mike kept on throwing and after he threatened Mike, he threw the rolling pin onto the counter and grabbed some flour from the workspace and threw it right back at Mike, square in the face. Mike sputtered, trying to get the flour out of his mouth and nose.

Ben cheered, grinning brightly as he gathered some more flour, ready for a fight that was to be expected.

And the next flour cloud came, clouding his sight but he was still able to throw his handful, hitting dead center again.

And suddenly he found himself on his back on the ground with Mike sitting on his legs, flour getting shoved under his jacket, buttons popping open under the pressure, exposing his chest.

“Mike.” Ben gasped as another load of flour landed on his cheek. Grabbing Mike, he rolled them over, shoving in motion a handful of flour underneath Mike's shirt, making the taller man yell ‘Ben’ really loudly.

Suddenly everything stopped, their eyes met and their floured hands fell down from their aggressive positions not seconds later. Mike's eyes jumped to Ben's lips, pupils dilating as Ben licked the flour from them. Ben moved slowly downwards and Mike's eyes flicked back to his eyes, wide and so so inviting.

“Guys, what a mess!” Was yelled and they were ripped out of their bubble on the floor. Hastily, Ben stood up, shacking the flour from his clothes and helping Mike up, avoiding his eyes.

“Mike started it.” Ben told James and he could feel the heat Mike radiated, the presence he had behind him as he tried to get out the flour from under his shirt.

“Children.” James groaned and stormed away. Leaving them alone with the camera still pointing at them.

“Later.” Ben whispered to Mike, only a quick look to see if he understood. A nod, short but there made Ben breathe out.

* * *

 

They crashed together like waves against cliffs. Forces exchanging as bodies where shoved against walls, clothes ripped apart as words were pressed in the space between their bodies, until air run out of their lungs and left them with gasps and breathless moans.

When the waves calmed down, there was silence were moments before was noise.

“You still have flour in your hair.” Mike commented, after their breath returned to them. His fingers playing with the short strands of hair, colored white.

“Not cum?” Ben turned, glancing into blue eyes, heavy with sleep.

“One of those.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
